Various adjustable optical devices having a plurality of arms or brackets have been used for placement with respect to a computer monitor in order to magnify or filter the image on the monitor. However, many of these devices are difficult to mount or are not vertically adjustable or adjustable in respect to the distance between the accessory and the monitor and the angle of the accessory relative to the monitor. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,083 to Hung is directed to a monitor filter that has a pair of upper arms that screw into the filter frame to allow the user to adjust the vertical height of the filter. The Hung device does not enable the user to adjust the space between the filter and the monitor and the angle of the filter relative to the monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,833 to Danzyger teaches a monitor filter that is vertically adjustable and is pivotally connected to its housing to allow the user to adjust the angle relative to the monitor. While the Danzyger device allows both vertical adjustment and changes to the angle of the filter relative to the monitor, this device does not allow the user to adjust the distance between the monitor and the accessory. The distance that the screen extends from the monitor is particularly important for monitor magnifiers because the size and clarity of the image are affected by the proximity of the magnifier to both the viewer and the screen. Furthermore, the Danzyger device requires frictional resistance between housing elements comprising a support and frame in order to effectively maintain its angle relative to the monitor. This frictional securement can degrade over time and the required housing renders the Danzyger device a more complex and expensive article to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optical device, such as a magnifier, for a monitor that is vertically adjustable and can also be adjusted to change the distance between the monitor and the optical device and the angle of the optical device relative to the monitor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an optical device that is easily mounted onto a monitor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an optical device for a monitor that is efficient and cost effective to manufacture.